Me and You
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Lemon chapter. Naruto and Sasuke meet up in an ally to discuss their relation ship. WARNING! boyXboy, don't like, don't read. Please review!


**A/N Hey guys, here is just another lemony oneshot. It's boyXboy, if you don't like it don't read it. please review, and thanks for reading. ^^**

* * *

Naruto walked down the street towards the place where Sasuke had told him to wait for him at midnight. Sasuke said that he needed to tell Naruto something before it was too late. Naruto wondered what it was. As hard as he tried he couldn't think of anything his raven haired friend would need to tell him so suddenly out of the blue. Maybe Sasuke just wanted to tell him he got a girlfriend or something like that. Naruto's stomach sank as he thought about Sasuke finding a girl friend, and he couldn't figure out why. Its not like there was anything between the two of them, and Naruto never rely examined their relationship that closely. He guessed he never saw it going father than it was now, so that's why he hadn't thought about it.

Naruto leaned against the wall of the alleyway where Sasuke told him to meet him. It was in the most secluded part of town, and Naruto knew that most of the buildings were abandoned. He wondered why Sasuke couldn't tell him what ever it was in a more populated part of town. Naruto leaned his head back, as he heard footsteps that he knew were Sasuke's. He lifted his head from the wall to look at his friend, who was wearing jeans and a black tank-top. You could see Sasuke's abs through the black shirt, and for some odd reason Naruto wanted to touch them. Naruto wondered on that for just a moment, but he got distracted when Sasuke moved a little closer.

"So, what's this thing that was so important that you had to tell me?" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke's face. He stared at Sasuke's jaw line and then moved to his lips, which seemed to look even more fuller in the moon light. Naruto forced his eyes away from Sasuke's lips, and looked into his eyes which reflected some of the full moons light.

"Naruto, I think it's time we talked about you and me." Sasuke said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"What about you and me?" Naruto said slowly trying not to get caught in Sasuke's eyes. They seemed to want to hold him prisoner and Naruto wanted them to. Naruto rubbed his temples and looked at the ground. God what was wrong with him? He seemed to be having these feelings a lot more recently.

"The relationship between you and me." Sasuke said, moving slightly closer. He now stood about a half a foot away from Naruto. Naruto didn't look up from the cracked ground of the alleyway.

"What about it?" Naruto said, taking a chance to look up at Sasuke's eyes. Naruto was surprised at what he found in them. There was a mix of emotions including confusion, sadness, shyness and something else he couldn't make out. Naruto was so in tuned to Sasuke's eyes he didn't realize that Sasuke had moved closer to him. Their bodies were just inches away from each others now, and they could feel each other's body heat. Their breaths mingled as they stood there in silence.

"I think you know just as well as I do." Sasuke said slowly, his hands slowly reaching out to touch Naruto's cheek. Naruto let Sasuke touch him as Naruto's eyes searched Sasuke's, as if trying to find out what exactly was happening between them.

Sasuke gently tilted Naruto's head up slightly and slowly leaned over. He brushed his lips against Naruto's, then he pulled back slightly his eyes piercing into Naruto's. Sasuke's eyes looked to Naruto's for what seemed like permission. Naruto didn't know what he was asking but he knew the answer he would give would always be yes.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, as Sasuke leaned his head down again and pressed his lips to Naruto's more fully. Naruto let his eyes slide close as he tilted his head more, deepening the meaning of the kiss.

Sasuke bit Naruto's lower lip before he licked it, asking for access. Naruto gladly opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues met and they felt an electric shock. Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips. Naruto's tongue played with Sasuke's, teasing it and begging it to tease back.

Sasuke let out a low groan and leaned into Naruto, who was still leaning against the wall. One of Naruto's hands slid downwards towards Sasuke's growing erection. Naruto felt it through Sasuke's jeans, and he felt how big it was. Naruto rubbed it light at first but then more harder, making Sasuke moan again. Naruto felt the tip of it, and he also felt Sasuke's cock growing harder through his jeans.

Naruto flipped open the top button of Sasuke's jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Naruto's hand reached out and grabbed Sasuke's rock hard cock through Sasuke's boxers. Naruto rubbed it and found Sasuke's balls through the cotton fabric. Naruto played with them before he went back to rubbing Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke broke the kiss that left Naruto's head spinning and kissed along Naruto's jaw line. Sasuke's hands went underneath Naruto's orange T-shirt, and rubbed the muscles that were hidden beneath it. Sasuke's lips moved downward to kiss Naruto's neck, and Sasuke sucked and bit on it teasingly, making Naruto give out a low moan.

Sasuke's thumb found Naruto's nipple and he lightly brushed against it, making Naruto gasp out in pleasure. Sasuke smiled and pulled up Naruto's shirt and leaned even further down and took one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Naruto, who had stopped rubbing Sasuke leaned his head against the brick wall and moaned as Sasuke's tongue swirled around his nipple. Naruto's fingers tangled into Sasuke's raven hair.

Sasuke, after sucking for a few moments, leaned back up and pulled Naruto into him, their lips meeting again. This kiss didn't last long and Naruto was the one to break it of. Naruto wanted to taste the raven haired boys cock. Naruto pushed Sasuke back, towards the other ally wall. Naruto knelled down and pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers. Naruto grabbed the hardened dick and started rubbing slowly up and down. Sasuke leaned his head against the wall and let his eyes slide close.

Naruto rubbed a few more times before his tongue licked the tip, making Sasuke give out a throat groan. Naruto wanted Sasuke to moan again and again. Naruto took just the tip into his mouth and sucked it hard. Sasuke moaned and tangled his fingers in the blondes hair. Naruto's hand came up to tease Sasuke's balls as Naruto took Sasuke's cock fully into his mouth. Naruto's tongue swirled around Sasuke's throbbing dick, and his head bobbed up and down as he licked, sucked, and gently bite Sasuke. Sasuke was now moaning the way Naruto had hoped for.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up and brought their lips together yet once again. Naruto's mouth was open so Sasuke happily slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, making Naruto moan. Naruto's hands wrapped their way around Sasuke's neck. Their tongue's intertwined and they both let their eyes slide shut, loving the way each other tasted.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's back, and then slowly slid lower to Naruto's ass. Sasuke squeezed slightly, making Naruto gasp and press against Sasuke more fully. Sasuke squeezed a little harder and then Sasuke's hands slid under neath Naruto's pants and underwear line. Sasuke's hands rubbed Naruto's ass muscle for a moment, liking the way they felt against his hands.

After a few moments, Sasuke slid one of his fingers in between the two muscle and into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto broke the kiss and gasped. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's neck as he felt Sasuke start to move his finger. Sasuke pulled his free hand out to grab Naruto's leg and brought Naruto's knee up to his waist and then added a second finger.

Sasuke started rubbing his bare erection against Naruto's hidden one, and started kissing Naruto's neck again. Sasuke's fingers, which had been still up until this point, started moving again. Slowly Sasuke slid his fingers in and out of Naruto's ass, and when Naruto gasped as Sasuke found that bundle of nerves, Sasuke smile against Naruto's neck. Sasuke fingered Naruto a little more, making sure to hit his prostate every time, before he started scissoring him.

Naruto turned his head so he could get a better angle, and started biting Sasuke's neck as he let Sasuke's fingers work. Naruto's breathing was now coming in short gasps against Sasuke's neck.

"I..can't help it...ahhh!...Sasuke, please I want to...feel you..ahh..inside of me." Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke, and turned around. Sasuke gladly pulled Naruto's pants and underwear down. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and rubbed his hard cock against Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned into the friction, and leaned head back on Sasuke's shoulder. One of Sasuke hands reached around and started rubbing stiff Naruto's dick, the other reached around and played with Naruto's nipple. Naruto let out moans, and gasps of pleasure as he let Sasuke play with his body.

After a few moments Sasuke removed his hands and Naruto walked a little forward, and bent with his hands on the other wall of the ally way. Naruto let his eyes slide close again as he felt Sasuke's warm hand on his hip. Sasuke lined up his stiff cock with Naruto's warm, welcoming entrance. Sasuke slowly slide into the hot, tight circle muscles, and let a loan groan escape his mouth.

Sasuke let his eyes fall shut as he felt the tightness of Naruto's ass on his dick. Naruto moaned and let his head fall, content to be filled with Sasuke, but not yet satisfied. Sasuke waited for Naruto to fully get used to him before Sasuke started moving, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. Naruto called out when Sasuke hit his prostate.

"Ahhh!...yes, there...Harder..Ah!..Sasuke." Naruto moaned, his hands that were once flat on the wall were now tight fists. Sasuke pulled all the way out, only to slam back into the blonde, making sure to hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed out in pleasure and begged again for Sasuke to do him harder. Sasuke gladly took the opportunity.

One of Sasuke's hands reached around to rub Naruto's cock and the other reached around to tease Naruto's nipple. Sasuke played with Naruto's balls for a moment before he went back to rubbing Naruto's dick. Sasuke thrust quickened as Naruto's moans got louder with each thrust of Sasuke's dick, and they both were nearing the climax. Sasuke thrust his cock into Naruto hard and as deep as he could only a few more times before they both shouted out their climax. The ally way wall was coated with Naruto's cum and Sasuke's was still in Naruto's ass.

They sat there in silence as they floated down from their heaven. Sasuke pulled out his now satisfied cock and made Naruto stand up and turn around. Naruto had barley pulled up his jeans, when he was pinned up against the wall he hadn't just cum on. Sasuke held Naruto's hands with their fingers intertwined up against the wall. Sasuke's lips were on Naruto's again, but this was a less demanding kiss.

Sasuke pulled his lips away from Naruto's and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, I'm in love with you." Sasuke said, his voice normal again and his eyes searching Naruto's.

"It's ok because I'm in love with you two. But I still have one question, does this mean we are lovers?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly. Sasuke smirked and reached down to rub Naruto's dick again, which started to get hard again.

"Sasuke, if were going to be lovers then we should go to a nicer place, like a hotel or a bedroom." Naruto said as grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the nearest hotel.

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.^^ please review.**


End file.
